bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Louies
Note: '''Rooeys have been known as Louies or Rui in previous manuals and texts but have been known as Rooeys ever since Louie the Rooey came along. '''Rooeys are Dinosaur/Kangaroo-esque animals that Bomberman can ride around on. Each different colored Rooey has his/her own unique ability, similar to the power ups in the game. Another benefit of riding a Rooey is that if a blast hits you the Rooey will take the damage and be destroyed, making them act as a Heart item as well. Rooeys were first introduced in Mega Bomberman and also made an appearance in the Super Bomberman series but not until Super Bomberman 3. They have appeared in nearly all games ever since but sometimes are replaced by other ridable creatures likes Tyras. Types ''Bomberman Fantasy Race *Green Rooey - Slow but good for beginners *Hopping Rooey - Good at turning corners but fairly slow *Tri Rooey - Good at wall jumping *Soaring Rooey - Fast dash but weak in stamina *Hyper Rooey - Very fast *Black Rooey - Extremely fast, good at jumping and strong in stamina. But also VERY rare and expensive Mega Bomberman *Pink - Has the ability to dance *Blue - Can kick bombs over blocks *Purple - Can jump over blocks *Yellow - Can kick soft blocks to move them *Green - Can run really fast Super Bomberman 5 *Gyarooey - She can kick soft blocks away *Hanerooey - He can hop over blocks *Kerooey - He can kick bombs *Magicarooey - He can create a line of bombs *Marooey - A morbidly obese Rooey that can roll at great speeds *Nagurooey - He can punch other bombers and stun them momentarily *Warooey - These Rooeys can only be ridden by bosses. They have no special abilities. Bomberman Hero Bomberman meets a Rooey named Louie whos ability to jump high helps him in difficult platforming areas. He can wall jump to reach even higher places as well. He can be found in two stages on Mazone Star. Bomberman Tournament Green Louie makes a cameo appearance at the beginning of the game; The player is required to take a photo of Louie for an NPC in the beginning town, Alpha. In return, the player is allowed to keep a copy of the photo and is given a Sensor, an ingredient to create the Landmine Bombs. Notable Appearances Bomberman Jetters'' Rui, a small green rooey, is White Bomber's close friend in the anime. They often appear together playing an actual Bomberman video game and working together in the restaurant. He is a major character in one of the episodes but mostly appears as a minor character. Pui, a small blue rooey with swirls on his cheeks, also makes an appearance. He is close friends with Daibon and when he first appears, is mistaken for Rui by most of the Jetters. Gallery Gyaroo-ey.gif|Gyarooey Haneroo-ey.gif|Hanerooey Keroo-ey.gif|Kerooey Magicaroo-ey.gif|Magicarooey Maroo-ey.gif|Marooey Naguroo-ey.gif|Nagurooey Waroo-ey.gif|Warooey Roo-eys.gif|Rooeys of Super Bomberman 5 Louie 2.png|A stage in Bomberman Hero where you ride Louie Louie Render.png|Manual scan of Louie Bomberman and Rooey.png|Scan from Mega Bomberman Manual Photo of Louie.png|Photo of Louie from Bomberman Tournament Rui.png|Rui from Bomberman Jetters Pui 2.png|Pui from Bomberman Jetters Green Louie.png|Green Louie Hopping Louie.png|Hopping Louie Tri Louie.png|Tri Louie Soaring Louie.png|Soaring Louie Hyper Louie.png|Hyper Louie Black Louie.png|Black Louie Pink Louie.png|Pink Blue Louie.png|Blue Purple Louie.png|Purple Yellow Louie.png|Yellow Green Louie MB.png|Green Rooey.png|Super Bomberman 3 Art Louie.png|Louie's Appears in Bomberman Hero Category:Characters Category:Bomberman Hero Category:Items Category:Power-Ups Category:Heroes Category:Bomberman Fantasy Race Category:Rideable Characters